


Living Together

by ambersagen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Polyamory, Surprise Relationship, missunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes to visit his brother, his brother's boyfriend, and their roommate. Or at least, that's what he thought. Dean doesn't think there is anything to be confused about, but he is the most confused of all.</p><p>Written for my SPN polyamory summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Together

**Author's Note:**

> For Marymotherofhunters.tumblr.com for headcanoning with me XD

Sam could feel his heart stopping. That was totally possible, right? It must be, because he had to be dead for what he was seeing to be real.

Dean stepped back from the kiss with a chuckle. “Need to trim the beard, Benny. Feels like I’m kissing a real live bear instead of a gay one.”

Cas rolled his eyes, elbowing Dean aside, but not like he wanted to kill his boyfriend for macking on their best friend in front of him or anything.  “Says the man who would never shave if it wasn’t for the dress code at work.” he stretched up and gave Benny a hello kiss of his own. “Sorry we took so long, the traffic at the airport was impossible.”

Yep. He had to be dead. The plane must have crashed or something and Sam’s charred remains were probably strewn about a field in Kansas somewhere. So tragic.

“Dude, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Dean’s concern broke through Sam’s deep thoughts on how CNN would spin his tragic eulogy. He was leaning towards something like _Brilliant mind’s life cut short on the way to see his only remaining living relation, brother’s roommates mourn the loss of the better, more attractive genes in the family._

“What’s up Sammy? Airplane food got you in cramps?”

“I— I thought you guys were living together?” Sam floundered, not even sure where to begin.

Cas tilted his head at Sam in that familiar, confused way of his, leaning into Benny as if it were the most natural thing to do. “We are. Benny moved in about three months ago. I thought Dean told you of this? It just didn’t make sense for him to keep paying rent on a room he never even slept in anymore.”

“So you’re roommates, right?” Sam desperately tried not to imagine what Cas was implying. “Like, best friends and stuff?” The kissing must be a culture thing. Yeah, Benny was from somewhere in the south, kissing as a hello must be a thing, like a leftover French thing. That totally made sense.

“Ah,” Benny was the first to get it, unhooking his arm from around Cas as he watched Sam warily. “No. We’re together. As in the’ canoodling for life’ kind of together.”

“What?” Dean was looking at Sam like he grew two heads or something. “What the fuck Sam? I told you this forever ago,” he shook Sam’s shoulder, looking into his eyes as if willing him to remember. “Come on man, I gave you a big speech and everything! It was the most stressful phone call of my life!”

“I thought you were just being dramatic!” Sam said, embarrassed. “I thought it was because you were worried I didn’t like Benny because of that one time at the Halloween party and you were worried I wouldn’t come to visit if he was living with you guys! I didn’t think you were fucking!”

“Sam,” Cas interrupted disapprovingly. “We aren’t just ‘fucking’ as you so crudely put it. We are in a polyamorous relationship. We love each other equally and cohabit because of that love. If this is going to be a problem it would perhaps be best if we found you a hotel for the night.”

With a sigh, all of the fight left Sam. He fell back onto the couch limply, shaking his head. “No, I mean, sorry. It’s not a—a problem I guess. I’m just surprised. And maybe a little confused,” He looked at his brother, who seemed to be taking this pretty calmly, if not with a bit of incredulity. “How –how does this even work?” Sam asked, morbid fascination waring with scaring mental images of his brother tied up in a gay sex orgy with dozens of other men.

Dean brightened, giving Sam that smirk that usually meant he thought he was about to blow Sam’s mind. “Dude, it’s easy. Way easier than a two way relationship. Like, how do you think we got these sweet digs?” he gestured around to the house, which Sam had understandably paid little attention to until this moment. “Three adult incomes are better than one or two! And wait till you see the backyard attached to this place. I gotta say, it’s amazing never having to worry about missing rent. And look at this!” he dragged Sam back onto his feet and over into the kitchen. “Feast your nerdy little eyes on _this_ baby. An honest to god chore wheel, complete with punishments for failure and a weekly calendar,” he leaned in to whisper confidentially into Sam’s ear. “It was Cas’ idea, but the sneak is always the first to try and get out of chores with bribery so make sure to find out what he’s offering if he wants you to do the dishes for him because it’s usually blowjobs.”

“Dean!” Sam jerked back, swatting at his older brother, who cackled maniacally. “That’s not what I meant—Ok, you know what. Never mind,” he huffed, feeling a smile tugging at his lips. Damn he had missed Dean and all the crazy shit that seemed to follow every time they were together. “I’m happy for you guys, really. But if this is how it is then please, keep it PG while I’m visiting, ok? It was bad enough when it was just Dean and Cas going at it like rabbits every minute.”

Benny chuckled, a full bellied rumble that Sam could hear even across the room. Cas blushed and smacked at him while Dean waggled his eyebrows at the pair. It seemed everything was just the same as usual, even with the weird new dynamic between the three of them.

“I don’t know, brother. I still haven’t gotten you back for what happened last Halloween. Fake blood is killer to get out of upholstery,” Benny winked, and Dean snickered.

Sam groaned in defeat. It was going to be an interesting week, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my writing.
> 
> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
